Adrius/History
}} History If you ask his mother, she'll tell you the kid practically leapt out of her on his own accord and sprinted around the small house they had. Of course, this didn't exactly happen (it was about an hour before he was up and about), but it's not too hard to believe if you've known Adrius for at least half a minute. Ever since then, there hasn't been too long of a waking moment where Adrius isn't on the move; almost no one could keep up with him. Luckily, his twin sister Aure was always able to run alongside him and helped out their mother by keeping track of his whereabouts. With all this running, it was inevitable they'd run into things along the way. Trees and rocks were the usual victims of the twins' headbutts, but every now and then an unfortunate passerby would be caught in the crossfire. Their adventures always stopped at that point, especially if the casualty turned out to be a tourist or one of the elders. There was one particular unforgettable spring where Adrius ran into something that greatly changed him. The two were just about the age of thirteen. Adrius' heart sang for adventure and ceaseless movement as it usually would in the early hours of the morning. He woke his sister and bounded out with her while half-hearted chastisement from their mother floated after them. The sure footed kids effortlessly vaulted over the familiar tree roots and rocks that littered the usual path they took through the forest. Smears of green and brown dotted with patches of sunlight flew past Adrius. His smile was wide, and his heart was hammering with excitement and adrenaline. He went a little faster, a little more, and decided to deviate away from the path a little. He faintly heard a warning from Aure to watch the terrain, wait up, be careful. Adrius was snagged on a protruding root hidden by the thick mist creeping along the forest floor and tumbled down the hill, Aure's warnings echoing in his mind. Once he came to a stop, he sat up and took a moment to catch his breath, assure that he was intact, and call for Aure who promptly responded. As he surveyed his surroundings, Adrius found an odd trail of blackened grass that screamed interest to the faun. He waited for his sister to skid down the slope before showing her the oddity and following it, letting his curiosity get the best of him. They intently followed the scorched earth as the sun rose higher into the morning to clear the mist. As it did, they reached the end of the trail where a small flame flickered softly in a circle of the same burnt grass. It turned to face them, and the fauns froze, not knowing exactly what it was or what it would do. After another moment of this staring contest, Adrius dared to approach it, feeling an odd pull to it that encompassed his entire being. It would be a short amount of time before the flame did the same, eventually going as far as following them home. Later on, Adrius would find out that he literally stumbled upon his familiar which would soon adopt the name of Inardessra and the nickname of Ina. Now, the two are found at the Skogkafe where Adrius exerts his energy hopping from table to table and taking care of his visitors while Ina watches happily from the hearth. Plots To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories